


State of Grace

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Not Winchester Friendly, not dean friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: This is the golden age of something good and right and real. (Angels x Cas vid.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "State of Grace (Acoustic)" by Taylor Swift


End file.
